


Calm of the Heart

by Redmont



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmont/pseuds/Redmont
Summary: A quiet moment for the Storm Hawk's leader and helmsman.
Relationships: Aerrow/Stork (Storm Hawks)





	Calm of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteCabaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCabaret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fifty Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932736) by [WhiteCabaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCabaret/pseuds/WhiteCabaret). 



> This was inspired by WhiteCabaret's "Fifty Moments", moment #19 Soft to be specific, so go read their work first, and my sincerest thanks to them for the inspiration, this is really just my imagination expanding on their work, and I give all credit for it's conception to them.

Original text as written by [WhiteCabaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCabaret/pseuds/WhiteCabaret)  
  
 _#19: Soft_  
 _Stork's skin was normally cold and clammy, but Aerrow found a warm soft spot on the back of his right shoulder._

  
Calm of Heart  
By Redmont  
  
Nights where the winds were calm, carrying the Condor smoothly and everything was quiet were rare. Honestly, as much as they made Aerrow antsy and suspicious, lately he was beginning to learn that they weren’t so bad.  
  
As he lay in bed, the room dark, wrapped around the long, twitchy body of his partner, Aerrow couldn’t help but be grateful for the quiet.  
  
This thing he had with Stork was new, so new in fact that Aerrow was honestly surprised that the merb had even suggested spending the night together, insisted really.  
  
“Is it so strange that I wanna spend the night with...my b-b-...oyfriend?”  
  
He’d stood there, arms crossed, green skin flushed a beautiful pink, Aerrow couldn’t help the dopey smile even now, just thinking about it.  
  
“What? If you don’t want to that’s fine...I’ll just go back to my room— Gah!”  
  
He’d been startled when Aerrow had grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed, the door sliding shut with a decisive whoosh. He’d wriggled and squirmed, not with all his might, Stork was stronger than he looked and could have easily pulled out of his grip if he’d really wanted to, so Aerrow had been content to let him wiggle and squirm for as long as it took for him to feel comfortable.  
  
Soon enough, Stork had wriggled himself to sleep, which is where they were now, laying on Aerrow’s bed. Stork would have been infuriated if Aerrow had said out loud that they ‘spooning’, but, that was indeed what they were doing.  
  
Sighing, Aerrow adjusted his hold on the merb, gently pulling him closer, Stork mumbled in his sleep but otherwise didn’t wake, in fact, he actually pulled one of Aerrow’s arms up and snuggled it like a pillow. The Storm Hawk’s leader chuckled, snuggling the merb back, pressing his forehead to his back.  
  
Aerrow hummed to himself, interesting, he thought.  
  
Stork’s skin was normally cold and clammy, Aerrow suspected that was either normal merb biology, or it was just Stork’s nervous and fearful predisposition, not that Aerrow minded, since he normally ran on the warm side himself, it was usually a nice contrast, but Aerrow had just discovered something even nicer.  
  
He moved his forehead lower, he’d found a pleasantly warm spot on the back of Stork's right shoulder, behind his heart. Aerrow rolled them both forward a bit so Stork was now lying on his stomach and Aerrow was laying against his back, pressing his ear to that spot, listening to the slightly off-beat rhythm of the merb’s heart beat.  
  
Stork grumbled a bit, squirming and stretching before finally settling into the new position.  
  
Aerrow hummed again, settling himself, the sound lulling him to sleep, Stork would probably have something grumpy to say about the position in the morning, but Aerrow didn’t mind, it was worth it.  
  
More than worth it, he thought, if he had to risk getting grumbled at for this, getting to fall asleep to such a wonderful sound, one only he got to hear, he’d risk it a thousand times over.


End file.
